


Tomada de Folêgo

by Twecker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Asthma, F/M, Fluffy, Gen 3 Based
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: May estava tranquilamente andando pelo Mt. Chimey, quando encontrou seu rival Wally tendo uma crise grave de asma.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Mitsuru | Wally
Kudos: 1





	Tomada de Folêgo

**Author's Note:**

> Oii gente!  
> Essa é a primeira fic que tento fazer a sério pra esse fandom, mas tentarei ser mais presente aqui!  
> Escolhi pra minha primeira postagem uma história fofinha do meu ship favorito de Hoenn, que é minha região favorita, e ainda com base no Emerald, que é meu jogo favorito da franquia  
> espero que gostem <3

Os arredores do Monte Chimey eram lindos aos olhos de May, e o cabo que ela pegara até ali só intensificava isso.

As árvores em contraste com o vermelho do vulcão, as cinzas caindo como flocos de neve, os Pokémons voadores que passavam por seu bondinho, os Slugmas que ela conseguia ver rastejando pelo chão ao longe, tudo que seus olhos conseguiam ver contribuía de alguma forma para a aparência de quadro daquele local.

Porém, aquela bela visão estonteante não duraria para sempre, e logo o bonde chegou a seu destino: o topo do Monte.

A garota deu um sorriso para a atendente daquele local (muito similar a anterior, por sinal), e saiu rapidamente, ansiosa para o que veria antes de chegar ao seu destino, a cidade de Lavaridge.

Logo no primeiro instante, May viu que haviam várias árvores por ali, cobertas de cinzas vulcânicas, que as deixavam com cores bem diferentes do habitual verde. Apesar dela saber que aquilo poderia ser, de alguma forma, danoso a elas, a treinadora não conseguia deixar de admirar a beleza daquele local. Outra coisa que ela também havia notado, fora uma passagem por entre as árvores, o qual ela não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar.

Logo que passou pela entrada, sentiu cinzas caírem em sua bandana, mas não se importou. May adorava quando suas roupas ficavam sujas devido a sua viagem pelas diversas Rotas da região, era como se ela tivesse uma espécie de simbiose com a natureza e os Pokémons daquele local.

A morena observou melhor o caminho, e percebeu que se continuasse seguindo por ali, não teria como voltar, pois só havia barrancos a partir daquele ponto. Preocupada, May resolveu consultar seu mapa, e viu que estava no caminho certo, então continuou.

Ela desceu o primeiro barranco com facilidade, por estar acostumada com aquela movimentação, e teria seguido em frente, mas parou quando ouviu uma longa tosse seca.

May logo sentiu um frio na barriga, e uma sensação de preocupação lhe invadiu. Ela conhecia aquela tosse, já havia ouvido diversas vezes.

Mas ele não estava em Verdanuf, se recuperando da última crise? Não podia ser ele...

— Kir...lia, eu... to...bem... — Disse uma voz conhecida, entre puxadas fortes de ar. — Só... preci...

Era Wally, seu amigo e rival como a treinadora suspeitou, e ele estava com uma crise grave de asma, provavelmente devido as cinzas que caíam como flocos de neve por aquele local e no momento, cobriam o cabelo esverdeado dele, sujando sua camisa branca.

May rapidamente procurou pelo local de onde a voz vinha, e logo viu. Wally estava alguns barrancos abaixo dela, sentado no chão. Ao seu lado, estava seu Kirlia, que parecia muito preocupado com seu treinador, e tentava segurar suas mãos para acalmá-lo.

A morena desceu até lá o mais rápido que conseguiu, descendo três barrancos no caminho. Na descida do primeiro, já sentiu os seus cotovelos arderem. Ela provavelmente havia se machucado um pouco pelo caminho, porém apenas ignorou a dor, ajudar Wally naquele momento era mais importante.

Quando chegou ao último barranco, se aproximou mais lentamente, para não assustar o garoto de cabelos verdes, e piorar sua crise. Aparentemente, Wally ainda não a vira, e ficaria bastante envergonhado se soubesse que ela estava ali agora, tentaria fingir que estava bem.

May odiava quando Wally fazia isso, mais que tudo, e não conseguia entender o motivo do esverdeado fazer tal coisa.

Quando a morena se aproximou, descendo o terceiro barranco da forma mais silenciosa que conseguia, ela ouviu o chiado de Wally em alto e bom som, como se houvesse dois Skittys morando em seu peito, e brigando por alguma berry.

May ficou ainda mais preocupada, aquele barulho definitivamente não era normal.

— Eu prec... ciso... da... — May o ouviu tentar dizer algo, e sem pensar duas vezes, ela mesma respondeu.

— O que precisa, Wally? — Perguntou a treinadora, em voz baixa.

May estava consciente que falar com ele o deixaria envergonhado e ele automaticamente fingiria que estava bem, mas a menina precisava se comunicar com ele para ajudá-lo.

— May! — Exclamou Wally, ainda puxando o ar com força. — O... quê...?

A morena fez sinal de silêncio com a boca, com um sorriso terno, e se abaixou para segurar a mão de seu amigo e rival.

— Acho melhor você não falar, vai ficar pior... — Disse May, calmamente. — Só me diz do que você precisa.

— Minha... bombinha... — Disse ele, apontando para a sua bolsa. — Não consigo... achar...

May já esperava por aquilo, Wally era bastante distraído e atrapalhado, então não era surpresa que ele perdesse algo dentro de uma mochila cheia de bolsos como a que treinadores utilizavam em suas jornadas.

Ela pegou a mochila rapidamente, e espalhou todo seu conteúdo no chão, sem se importar em sujar algo. Se algo se quebrasse, May daria um jeito de repor sem se importar, a saúde do esverdeado era mais importante naquela situação.

Todos os tipos de coisas caíram, desde poções até o Pokétech de Wally, mas nada da bombinha. A treinadora continuou rapidamente olhando dentro do estojo de TMs, nos bolsos pequenos, dentro de uma pequena bolsinha com uma estranha pedra dentro, no bolso de pokébolas, e nada.

May continuou olhando embaixo de todos os outros objetos ali, olhou novamente dentro do bolso de itens, olhou no bolso principal... nada.

— Tudo bem... se... você... não... achar. — A morena ouviu seu rival falar, por meio de várias puxadas longas de ar. — Eu... vou... ficar...

— Não, Wally. — Disse May, rapidamente. — Eu vou encontrar, não se preocupe!

May não conseguia ver seu amigo daquele jeito, e principalmente, não aguentava ele agindo daquela maneira! Era claro que ele não estava bem, por que ele continuava insistindo que estava

A morena continuou procurando, agora de forma mais urgente. Ela chegou novamente todas as bolsas que tinha olhado, todos os bolsos...mas dessa vez, ela encontrou algo novo.

Embaixo de vários itens que May havia colocado de lado, havia um saquinho, que abria com auxílio de um fio. A morena curiosamente abriu, se perguntando o que teria ali.

Ela pegou o saquinho na mão, e logo que fez isso, ela viu Wally fazer uma negativa com a cabeça. May pensou ver suas bochechas rapidamente ficarem vermelhas, mas não deu muita atenção devido a situação.

O garoto de cabelos verdes pediu o saquinho, ainda com as bochechas vermelhas, e ele mesmo o abriu, revelando que sim, sua bombinha estava ali, junto com outros objetos que Wally estava fazendo questão que ela não visse.

May observou Wally colocando o pequeno aparelho na boca, e apertando o compartimento de metal sete vezes. Ela não entendia nada sobre asma, mas sabia que seu rival não fazia tantos jatos assim.

— Se sente melhor? — Perguntou a morena, com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. — Já consegue andar?

Wally fez que não com a cabeça. May ficou surpresa, ele geralmente não dizia estar se sentindo mal. Será que seu rival estava confiando nela?

As cinzas pareciam cair com cada vez mais velocidade, e isso com certeza faria mal para o pulmão de Wally. Porém, como eles iriam sair dali se o esverdeado não conseguia andar

Foi então que a morena teve uma ideia.

May pegou duas pokébolas de seu cinto, e as jogou para longe, sem que Wally entendesse. Kirlia, que estava quieta até então, fez um pequeno som de confusão.

De dentro da bolinha, saiu os dois iniciais de May, agora no segundo estágio de evolução. Combusken e Marshtomb ficaram confusos com o local que foram retirados, e olharam fixamente para May, esperando suas ordens.

— Marshtomb, Combusken, vocês podem me ajudar levar o Wally para Lavaridge? — Perguntou May, docemente.

Seus dois pokémons rapidamente aceitaram a ordem, já que ela era a treinadora de ambos, e eles gostavam muito dela e a respeitavam.

— May, não precisa... — Começou Wally, já menos ofegante. — Logo eu vou conseguir...

Antes dele terminar a frase, o Marshtomb e o Combusken de May já haviam pegado o esverdeado cada um por um lado, e começaram a leva-lo para Lavarindge para ele ter um bom descanso.

Wally claramente não havia gostado daquilo, mas May não tinha outra opção. Ela não conseguiria leva-lo para a cidade com a rapidez que seus Pokémons conseguiriam.

~~

Ao chegar em Lavaridge, May levou Wally diretamente para o hospital, com ajuda de seus Pokémons.

A médica que os atendeu já era conhecida de Wally, então imediatamente ela o colocou em uma maca e o deixou no oxigênio, para que ele respirasse um pouco de ar limpo, e logo após, disse que gostaria de observar o esverdeado durante a noite, para ter certeza que ele ficaria bem, o que Wally apenas aceitou após ela prometer que não chamaria sua família nesse meio tempo.

May ficou feliz apenas de saber Wally estava bem, o bem estar de seu rival sempre lhe preocupara, e encontra-lo tão mal a deixou muito nervosa, apesar dela ter agido tão bem. É claro que, diferente da família de Wally, a morena achava errado o trancar em casa para que ele ficasse bem, o impedindo de fazer as coisas que gosta.

— Senhorita? — May ouviu a doce voz de uma enfermeira lhe chamar. — Seu amigo já pode receber visitar, gostaria de ir vê-lo?

— Gostaria sim, muito obrigada! — Disse May, no mesmo instante.

Se tinha algo que ela queria fazer, era ver Wally bem, respirando normalmente.

A enfermeira mostrou o caminho para a morena, que não demorou muito para chegar ao quarto de seu amigo, já que o hospital possuía direções bastante intuitivas.

— Wally? — Chamou May, com um sorriso doce no rosto. — Posso entrar?

— May? — Disse Wally, parecendo surpreso. — Pode entrar...

May animadamente abriu a porta, e se deparou com Wally usando um pijama azul com desenhos de Lunatones. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, como na maioria das vezes que May o via, porém, dessa vez, ele evitava o contato visual com a morena, o que ela automaticamente estranhou.

— Wally, tá tudo bem? — Perguntou May, preocupada, enquanto chegava mais próxima da cama. — Cheguei em uma hora ruim?

O esverdeado balançou a cabeça positivamente, e voltou a olhar para cima, reafirmando o contato visual com sua rival. Ele esfregou as bochechas rapidamente, para espantar a cor que se formava nelas.

— Só pensei que você já estaria enfrentado a Flannery agora...— Contou Wally, parecendo desanimado. — Quer dizer, você veio aqui pra isso, não queria te atrapalhar...

Wally sempre sentia que estava atrapalhando as pessoas, e May não entendia o por que dele pensar assim, principalmente quando se trata dela.

May sempre escolhia fazer tudo que o esverdeado precisava porque ela queria fazer tudo aquilo, desde ajudá-lo a capturar sua Ralts até carrega-lo a outra cidade, ela queria ajuda-lo e crescer junto dele.

Talvez fosse um bom momento para ele aprender isso...

— Wally, você nunca me atrapalha. — Disse a morena, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Wally e segurando suas mãos. — Se eu estou com você, é porque eu quero estar.

No mesmo momento, um largo sorriso apareceu no rosto de Wally, e suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas do que nunca, o que ele mesmo pareceu não se importar.

— May... você é a m-melhor rival que eu poderia querer. — Disse ele, apertando a mão da morena de volta. — Muito obrigado por tudo... eu...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, porém, ele tirou sua mão, e tampou a própria boca, ação da qual a morena não entendeu.

Ela tentava não reparar nessas reações estranhas que o esverdeado tinha perto dela, achava que era apenas sua timidez entrando em ação, mas ainda sim tinha curiosidade para saber as coisas que ele tenta dizer e se interrompe.

— Você também é meu melhor rival. — Disse May, animadamente, voltando a segurar as mãos de Wally, agora as apertando. — Só não conta pro Brendan.

Wally deu uma risadinha, ainda com as bochechas avermelhadas. Porém, antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa, sua expressão mudou totalmente e subitamente ele soltou as mãos de May para pegar algo em sua mochila.

A morena observou com curiosidade, se perguntando o que ele estaria procurando, ela sabia que não era a bombinha, pois ele estava muito bem medicado.

Não demorou muito para que ele saísse tirasse de dentro da mochila o saquinho onde ele havia encontrado a bombinha mais cedo, o que fez May franzir as sobrancelhas.

— Isso... é pra você. — Disse o treinador, com as bochechas ainda avermelhadas, enquanto estendia o saquinho para May.

No mesmo momento, um largo sorriso abriu no rosto de May. Ela não esperava um presente, e forma alguma, e nem era seu aniversário! Ela abriu o saquinho, e olhou lá dentro algo parecido com uma presilha de cabelo, e algumas contas azuis, que imitavam Berries, formando um colar

— Wally... isso é lindo... muito obrigada! — Falou ela, enquanto colocava o colar no pescoço. — Foi você que fez

O esverdeado acenou com a cabeça. May não sabia que ele sabia fazer colares! Ela automaticamente começou a imagina-lo comprando aquilo tudo, fora tão atencioso

— Tem uma Milotic na presilha, é um Pokémon que vi com um treinador...— Contou ele, enquanto mexia em algo na sua cama, que May não conseguiu identificar o que era. — Me lembrou de você...

Agora quem havia corado fora May. Ela já havia visto uma Milotic: Um lindo e gracioso Pokémon, porém muito forte naquela região. Ser comparada com ele era um imenso elogio para ela, e saber que Wally a enxergava assim era tão bom...

— Muito obrigada, Wally... — Disse ela, colocando a presilha no cabelo. — Algum dia, irei te dar algo tão bom quanto tudo isso!

O esverdeado se aproximou dela, para segurar suas mãos, o que deixou o rosto de May ainda mais rosado,

— Você já me dá mais que isso sempre. — Falou Wally, segurando as mãos de May, ainda com o rosto rosado. — Obrigado, por tudo.

As bochechas de May ficaram em um tom mais avermelhado. Ela nunca havia se sentido assim até aquele momento...

O que era aquilo

Porém, antes que ela pudesse pensar mais sobre...

— Srta. May, o horário de visitas acabou. — Chamou uma enfermeira, com uma voz doce. — Devo pedir para que você se retire.

As duas crianças ficaram bastante contrariadas, porém, se despediram com bastante animação, e prometeram que batalhariam da próxima vez que se vissem.

E May agora carregava duas coisas que lhe lembrariam seu amigo e rival...e talvez mais.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, gostaram?
> 
> A May do meu headcanon é geralmente responsável e prestativa, e me baseando no trailer do ORAS, ela tem tanto o Torchic quanto o Mudkip (eu sei, injusto, tadinho do Brendan)
> 
> Comentem <3


End file.
